


SpyXReader Kinkshot

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	SpyXReader Kinkshot

You couldn't believe your luck when you got a place as a Spy alongside your lover. And your luck only got better as the days went on, your lover had confided in you that he was fond of public sex, so were you~ There were certain pieces of equipment that a good Spy simply had to have to go about their mission. A delicious little piece of tech called a cloaking watch. With it you were rendered completely invisible.

 

That opened up alllll kinds of naughty possibilities. You had made up your devious little mind that you were gonna tease the beautiful Frenchmen right in front of the others. You had the plan down pat; you were going to cloak yourself at dinner time, sneak under the table, pull him out of those well-pressed slacks of his and then blow his brains out. 

 

It was late one evening and you were feeling decidedly naughty. You slink around the base after a particularly stressful mission, you were looking forward to seeing Laurent's face and hearing his subdued panting as he tries to keep quiet. Your hips were swaying and your lips were pulled into a venomous smile. You suddenly come up with an even better plan, you make your way to the kitchen where Engie is cooking up a storm as usual. You run a hand through your hair, slumping over and putting a hand on your stomach.

 

You call out to him weakly, getting his attention. "Ah, monsieur Engineer. I am afraid that last fight really took it out of me... I'm not feeling too much like dinner. I'm going to turn in early." The country man wasn't to fond or trusting of Spies, but he seems to buy it, a hint of concern crossing his features. "Sure thing, darlin'. Ah'll fix you a plate and put it up so if ya want it later. Ya'll go rest up now, can't have you tired and sick on the battlefield." 

 

He waves his stirring spoon, shooing you away and you nod your head, turning and limping through the hall to your room, bidding everyone you pass a good night with the same lie you used on Engie. You relax in your room until you're sure all of them are sitting together at the table. You stand, pressing the button on your watch you grin, quietly making your way to the kitchen again, you quickly see all of them, eating and talking and laughing. Your lover is actually there, he's a lot quieter and to himself then the others.

 

"Perfect~" You hum quietly, still cloaked and with no one any the wiser, you move into the kitchen, walking around and looking at all the men. For trained professionals, they acted like overgrown children more often than not. You decide to tease a few of them. Brushing past Heavy and rubbing his gargantuan shoulders, he twitches, looking around nervously, you chuckle quietly.

 

Making your way towards Scout you press a feathery kiss to the area behind his ear and he nearly comes out of his seat. Everyone looks at him curiously and he tries to tell them a ghost got him or something and everyone, particularly your lover rolls their eyes at him. You decide to simply nuzzle Engineer before going to your intended target. Engie is hardly fazed by it, looking around curiously before continuing with his supper. 

 

You nip at your lovers ear, causing him to shudder slightly, maybe reconsidering what Scout had said and how he acted before. You grin, you didn't really trust the floor, but you had to do this, for your amusement and enjoyment, you gracefully fall to the floor, on all fours you crawl under the table, kneeling at Laurent's feet. You take your hands and smooth them up and down his lap several times and you can FEEL the breath catch in his throat. He wasn't stupid, he knew what that was, and who it was, he clears his throat, trying not to look suspicious. 

 

You hear the Bostonian pipe up, teasing your beloved. "Dat' ghost got a hold a'ya too, frog?" Your lover growls at the boy. You quickly find his soft length, resting against his left thigh, you press your face into his slacks, nuzzling him, you can feel him, already twitching and hardening. He definitely enjoyed risqué sex acts, that was more than clear.

 

You mewl faintly, bracketing his thickening cock with your lips through his slacks, you loved how he felt, how he tasted... You undo his belt and then find his zipper and slack button with eager hands. Opening them slowly you reach into his silk boxer briefs, teasing the skin above his cock before pulling them down so you have full access to his semi-hardness and family jewels. 

 

You lick your lips, leaning back down to nuzzle and pant against his sensitive skin, loving the way his cock throbs and his sac tightens at the light touches. Your gaze settles on the meticulous trim job on the curls above his sex, he had very little body hair, but what he did have he kept ridiculously neat and tidy. A little landing strip led down to his cock and you trace your fingers over it, you were loving every second of this.

 

His heel is starting to bounce a bit, impatient and excited at the same time you supposed. You take him into your hand gently, kissing his tip, and you feel his hips cant. You suppress the urge to laugh evilly as you mouth the underside of his shaft before taking the tip between your lips, starting off with a soft, slow suckle. You can hear the clanking of plates and silverware as they continue eating, completely unaware that one of their teammates was getting his cock sucked.

 

You stroke his shaft as you gradually take more of him in, bobbing your head on him. His stomach is tensing beneath his suit jacket, and his breathing is a little quicker, a gloved hand suddenly comes into view, fingers cupping and squeezing the air. Oh? So he was gonna guide you? Let you know what to do to drive him wild? You were game, reaching up and tapping the backs of his knuckles in approval before using that hand to cup and fondle his sac. 

 

His fingers twitch before he gives a thumbs up, you seriously wanted to burst out laughing at him, but you nod just enough to let him know you get it. His hand finds the crown of your head, playing with your hair in between affectionate scratches and rubs. You wished you could see his face, but sometimes you don't always get what you want. You take him to the hilt, your nose brushing against his happy trail before puling back and repeating the gesture, allowing him into your throat. 

 

"Mon dieu..." Heh~ You hear Scout again, ever the annoying voice in the room. "What's up witchu'? Is Engie's meatloaf makin' ya' sick or sometin'?" Cue Engineer looking offended. "Non. I am feeling a little fatigued is all." You pull off him, seeing his hand come back to your line of sight, he makes a swirly motion with his index finger and you take his tip, swirling your tongue 'round and 'round the circumference of it. You tease his tip for a few minutes before leaning down to gently suck on his sac, being very careful as you alternate sucking each one.

 

"Nnnn..." Another order, jerk the shaft fast. You oblige, taking part of his length in to suck while your hand jerks the rest of him off. His breathing is getting harsher, he's controlling himself pretty well, aside from the occasional low groan or exclamation when you catch him off guard. He won't last too much longer, you hollow your cheeks, getting as much suction as possible on him, bobbing quickly in tandem with the sucking. Cupping his sac again, you can feel it tense roughly, his cock throbbing as he clutches the back of your head, pouring himself down your throat. 

 

He tasted so good, it was hard not to drink him down. You quickly realize he's been holding his breath this entire time, trying to keep from making any noise. He stays still, silent, for several long moments. "Ahhh..." He exhales shakily, his hands shaking as he pets your head one final time. You puff your cheeks back out to normal, staying on him until you're sure he's done, allowing him to soften before you pull away, licking away any stray drops before tucking him back into his underwear and then doing his slacks back up. You sneak out from under the table, heading back to your room where you uncloak, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.


End file.
